The present invention relates to the wireless transfer of data located on remote devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus of transferring information from a vehicle, via a wireless communication system, to a central database or information system/provider for analysis and distribution.
Presently, automotive companies integrate numerous sensors into a vehicle control system to modify engine control parameters, determine vehicle speed, or other similar functions. For example, a temperature or humidity sensor can be used to improve the performance of various powertrain control systems such as spark control, air fuel ratio, exhaust gas recirculation, etc. Furthermore, wheel speed sensors provide speed feedback to engine control systems and the operator of the vehicle to control the speed of a vehicle. These sensors collect valuable data that can be used outside a vehicle for various purposes.
The development of wireless telecommunications has enabled the provision of mobile application services to vehicles by mobile application service providers such as GM OnStar(copyright). Such services include providing call-in service for a global positioning system, automatic notification of supplemental inflatable restraint activation, activation with dispatch of emergency services, etc. The present invention utilizes a wireless telecommunications/telematics system to transfer vehicle data such as vehicle process variables to be analyzed and distributed by a central information provider.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a method and apparatus is provided for using a wireless telecommunications/telematics system such as a cellular phone system or a satellite communication system to transfer data from a vehicle to an information system/provider remotely located from the vehicle.
In the method and apparatus of the present invention, embedded mobile stations such as cellular phones, radio transceivers, or satellite communication devices are provided in a vehicle to communicate to a mobile application service center (MASC) such as utilized by the OnStar(copyright) service or a similar information system/provider. It should be understood that the MASC is used in the preferred embodiment of the present invention, but any centralized information service or computer system with wireless communication/telematics capabilities is considered within the scope of the present invention. The embedded mobile station is equipped with a global positioning system (GPS) receiver that can accurately determine the current position of the vehicle. The embedded mobile station is also connected to an automotive communication network such as IES-CAN, GMLAN, J1850, and J1939 to communicate with an engine control module (ECM), a powertrain control module (PCM), a transmission controller, a body computer, or other vehicle controller to access vehicle data.
The GPS located in the embedded mobile station will provide vehicle location information to the MASC. The MASC will query the mobile station for sensor information such as the temperature outside the vehicle, the humidity outside the vehicle, the barometric pressure outside the vehicle and vehicle speed, but is not limited to such. Any vehicle sensor data or data in the vehicle which may be transmitted from the embedded mobile station to the MASC is considered within the scope of the present invention.
The MASC will process the sensor data and vehicle data to provide for the generation and processing of information that may be sold to outside sources or transmitted to the mobile station. For example, the environmental sensor data generated by the sensors in the vehicle and then transmitted to the MASC may be resold to providers of weather information, including weather agencies having access to the worldwide web/Internet. The GPS located on the embedded mobile station will provide location information for the corresponding environmental sensor data, thus providing highly accurate local environmental readings corresponding to the location of the vehicle. In alternate embodiments of the present invention, cells in a cellular communication system can provide vehicle location corresponding to the cell in which the embedded mobile station is communicating.
Other vehicle data such as vehicle speed data is also highly valuable for analysis and distribution by the MASC or information provider. Vehicle speed information transmitted from the embedded mobile station can be used to indicate traffic conditions. For example, the GPS or cellular communication system will indicate the location of the vehicle. The location information in combination with the vehicle speed information and a digital map can provide a snapshot of current traffic conditions for a particular thoroughfare or stretch of road. The digital map may be located in the MASC or stored in the vehicle, depending on the capabilities of the MASC and the vehicle electronics. This traffic information can then be communicated to other vehicles equipped with an embedded mobile station to signal traffic conditions, enabling the operators to determine or alter travel in response to traffic conditions.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a method that partners cellular network providers, navigation information providers, and vehicle telecommunications/telematics suppliers may be used. The method is based on the use of excess capacity (i.e., dead time) in a cellular network. Excess capacity in a cellular network is a perishable commodity, and cellular network providers are able to track this excess capacity in any particular cell. As such, cellular networks may acquire vehicle data using this excess capacity to transfer vehicle data to the MASC or information provider at a very low cost. Revenue may then be shared by the cellular service provider and the information provider as determined by the parties involved. Thus, the excess capacity that would normally be lost now generates revenue, providing a benefit to the cellular service provider and the MASC or information provider.